Chasing Pavements
by LyzabethSay
Summary: A narrated drabble/songfic between the thoughts of Owen and Tosh on each other. Post-Meat and Pre-Adam.


**Chasing Pavements **

**Summery: **A narrated drabble/songfic between the thoughts of Owen and Tosh on each other. Post-Meat and Pre-Adam.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I write down. That includes the characters of Torchwood and the song by Adele.

**A/N: **This is my FIRST ever Torchwood fanfic so beware it may sound a bit dodgy… Anyways, after the episode Meat (series 2 episode 4) and To the Last Man (series 2 episode 3) I just felt SOMETHING was needed of them. They would be so cute together - though I am fearful of what Owen is going to do to her in the next episode; especially with the funny outfit and glasses. But we'll just have to wait and see now won't we…

Oh, btw the story kind of switches between each other and their thoughts through out so I'm hoping you all won't get too confused :D Enjoy!

--------

_I__'ve made up my mind  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right  
Don't need to look no further _

_This ain't lust I know this is love_

She walked across her apartment to the window facing Cardiff bay. In the distance the sun was glowing red and setting. It had been one hell of a day. Everything went by so quickly, but then didn't it always. No matter what was going on, everything just seemed as if it past quicker the longer she worked for Torchwood. She was dressed in a dressing gown and her hair was wet from the long hot shower she'd just taken trying to wash away all the memories of the past day.

In her hand she held her handphone. She was waiting for the time when she could press the speed dial number to his phone and ask whether he'd like to come out. He'd denied her today when she tried to make subtle hints. She wasn't going to oblige him to come out but it would have been nice. She needed the company… or maybe it was he who did. Giving up she walked across the room dropping the phone onto the settee as she walked past.

_This is crazy, _she thought as she walked into her bedroom. Sitting at her dressing table she looked at her self in the mirror. The day had certainly worn her out - her hair was sagging and she had dark markings around her eyes. _Maybe if I asked him now – he might say he'd like to come out. Cool off, play pool, maybe just a pint. _She picked up a hair brush and started to do up her hair. _No, I think he'd rather be alone. _

_--------_

_But if I__ tell the world  
I'll never say enough  
Cos it was not said to you  
And thats exactly what I need to do  
If I end up with you_

He was sitting at the bar draining down a pint. He'd been there for an hour or so now and entertained himself by flinging peanut shells into the bin on the other side. His phone was in front of him next to his beer glass and hadn't been moved for a while. Before he kept picking it up and going to his contact list. He ended up putting the phone down even before he'd scrolled all the way down to 'T'. _Maybe I'll just call her again, _he'd been saying that for ages now. _No, maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed._

It was a hard temptation to break; he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to talk to someone. He could call up Gwen but she'd be too busy with Rhys and the wedding. He could call Ianto but that would just be strange. There was only Jack left. He couldn't call him. Jack scared him sometimes. Something about how he knew too much and how he had this strong bond with aliens. She was the only one left.

He picked up his phone. _No. _He put it down again. _How could it be possible - to be in a relationship and still work for Torchwood? It just seemed like two things that could never mix well. But if it were with someone who understood Torchwood maybe then it might be better. But who, besides the inside of Torchwood, could possibly understand what they were going through. No one. But what happens if it was someone in Torchwood. Like her? Would it work then? _

He drained the rest of his drink before getting up from the bar stood. Walking over to the bathroom he stood over the basin. Turning on the tap he let the water run for a moment before splashing the rest on his face. _It would be impossible – especially tell her how I feel._

_--------_

_S__ould I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads no where,  
_

Fully dressed and ready to go down to the pub she took one last glimpse in the mirror. Hair up, little makeup, black shirt and jeans - you couldn't go wrong. But where was she really going? She just wanted to get out of the house. Away from confinement. But alone? Her phone was in her handbag waiting to have his number dialled. He obviously didn't seem interested so why should she. _Maybe he'll come to his sense one day – whether it is me or not I don't know. _

She left her apartment and into the cool breeze. Tugging her jacket closer to her she wondered, _would it be nicer to have him here, just to talk over thing like friends or would it be better not to know what the real truth with him is. _He'd always been somewhat of a mystery to her. She'd loved him almost as a brother at first with the playful teasing and the arguments that seemed to go nowhere but like any friendship you can always feel it evolve. From brotherly love to the moments where they wished they could just be alone together. But they did have their moments – long ago but they were still in her memories. _Are they in his, though? _Would he just forget the moments they had together when there was no one else?

--------

_O__r would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there.  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere_

Stepping out of the pub he walked along the backstreets. It was quite tonight. _Something's not right. _But with a job like this you always had this gut feeling that there is something lurking around the next corner. Stopping in the middle of the alley he leaned against the moist concrete wall. _Why does it have to be like this? _Forcing him self he took out his phone and dialled her number from heart. He didn't know why he knew it but he did anyways.

'Hello?' Her voice was soft and subtle to him. Like something that had been broken and put back together and now has a fear of being broken again. But wasn't that was she was. Something so precious you wouldn't want to harm it.

'Just want to phone to see if you were okay after today?'

'Oh,' that came 1st – lingering like the feeling you get for taking the big plunge into a pool of water. 'I'm fine.'

'Okay, that's really all I wanted to know.'

'Are you okay?' now it was a shocking feeling like suddenly being pulled back up half way through your dive.

'Yeah, fine. I'm great.'

'You sound jumpy?' _Course I am bloody jumpy – I'm talking to you now aren't I?_

'No, really - I'm great. I've got to go. Bye.'

He took a deep breath. _SHIT. _He'd cocked it up alright. When ever he has something, he lets it slip away. Pushing his hair back in frustration he stormed off down the alleyway onto the main street and the other end.

--------

_I__ build myself up  
And fly around in circles  
Waiting as my heart drops  
And my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it_

She took the phone away from her ear. Putting back into her bag she almost felt sorry. He did sound like he needed someone to talk to. He obviously didn't want to be talked to though. _Brushing me off like that – he doesn't want me. _She carried on walking and entered a pub glowing with lights. Ordering something not too strong she sat alone at the bar. On the bar top were some peanut shells. Pick one up she examined in carefully before chucking it into the bin on the other side of the counter. _That's how I feel, tossed away. With who ever it is that how I feel. _Sipping the top of her drink she slouched over the counter top. There was music in the back ground; the television was on the news. Nothing seemed to catch her attention or even entertain her slightly. _This was a waste of time. _She picked up another peanut shell and tossed it into the bin.

--------

_S__hould I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads no where,  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place   
Should I leave it there_

Standing at the door way of his flat he felt like something was wrong. He felt like he shouldn't be here. Maybe it was he didn't want to be here either way it didn't feel right. Tossing his jacket aside he walked over and sat on his couch. His laptop was open in front of him but he only had the Torchwood logo as a backdrop. Opening up his files he rummaged for the picture file. In there, there was a file name Tosh/Owen. Here there were countless photos of him and her way back when. They had been closer than they were now but before it was as if they were only friends. He'd always wish that there was something more but it never seemed right. Maybe it was the whole dating a colleague thing that stop them but now he wished it had happened.

In the selection of photos there was one of them together on a day out. It was sunny and they'd had one too many beers. Sitting on the grass in some park he remembered taking out a camera and snapping a quick photo of both of them. Changing it as his backdrop picture he closed down his applications.

It was a while back now. A year. Maybe even two years ago. _Has it really been that long? _He wished it hadn't. Lying back on the settee he placed the laptop on his stomach and watched the picture. Inside it made him feel nice - that there was someone else out there. Like him in his position. Lifting his hand he traced along her face on the screen. _I wish I could tell you everything, Tosh. How I feel, what haunts me, how I feel about you? But what would you say in return?_

--------

**A/N: **That is one strange fic. Sorry, I've just never wrote a Torchwood one. It's not SO bad but its defiantly not one of the best I've done. Anyways, hope you all like it D I'm hopping to do another one maybe after the next episode but GASP I'm not going to be here for it! No, I am going camping next week. No computer, no TV, No Torchwood's oh so interesting looking next episode. Oh well…


End file.
